The Legend of Zelda: Rise
by VincitOmniaVeritas
Summary: The war was won, but it had taken its toll. Hyrule rebuilds and its broken hero tries to piece his life back together. But when a new threat emerges to take advantage, will they be strong enough to withstand it? A desperate struggle for survival ensues, and in the end... how does a hero rise when he has nothing left to give? Post-TP.
1. Prologue

The broken pieces of the mirror lay before them. Two worlds brought together, now once again separated. Shock was etched on the faces of Hyrule's ruler and her hero.

The lips of the princess slowly pursed themselves into a grim line. Understanding slowly taking hold in her mind.

"I wish did not have to end that way," she said softly. Link turned to her, the shock still evident on his worn and beaten face.

"I wish she hadn't of, but I understand why. Link, the mirror was the only connection between our worlds that we know of. Now that it is destroyed the threat of this happening again is all but gone."

Link simply nodded at her and looked back down at the fragments that lay around his feet. It made sense. But the princess didn't realize what he had just lost. What did he lose? Midna had become more than just a companion on their long and arduous journey. They shared each other's brightest and darkest moments. But it wasn't just a trusted friend that was now missing. His brow furrowed as he tried to find the word for it, but it eluded him.

"Link?" He looked up to meet Zelda's gaze. Her worry was obvious. She approached him, and he flinched as pieces of the mirror broke under her feet. A comforting hand rested on his shoulder.

"Link... I know she meant a lot to you. I understand how painful it must be to lose her, but she did it for the good of all of us." She spoke gently, as if she was worried he would break just like the mirror.

Instead, his eyes widened. That was it. That was what he lost. Understanding. Midna had been his shadow, there every step of the way. But it wasn't just her friendship, it wasn't just her company that was taken away forever. It was true understanding. No one else knew everything. No one else knew just how much the journey had taken from him. No one else had been there when he nearly drowned under the lake... when he faced his demons in the desert... when his best friend forgot him. And now no one ever would.

He gave Zelda a half-hearted smile and turned towards the steps. "We should go."

Zelda looked after him as he slowly made his way down the steps. She was beginning to worry for his well-being. Losing Midna right as things were going to get better seemed to have struck him very deeply. Not to mention the fact that he had just completed the single most terrifying fight she was sure anyone would see in their lifetime. The final duel with Ganondorf had gone on for hours and Link still hadn't rested since. His once forest green tunic was mostly a dark brown mixture of blood and dirt. The red potion Zelda gave him had done what it needed to do, but he would need more permanent medical attention or his condition would deteriorate. His chainmail hung on his frame uselessly. The unnatural sword Ganon wielded seemed to think of it as not much more than butter. Zelda was not looking forward to the painful healing process that was to come for the hero. The only skin not wrapped already or covered was his face, and she hoped the rest of him didn't match it. Link's hair was disheveled, chunks off the right side missing after several close calls. His nose was probably broken, and he would most likely have a scar running from the top of his nose to midway through his left cheek. But of all the physical ailments and wounds he tried to hide, the most worrisome of them to the princess was his eyes. The deep and fierce blue pools that were once filled with defiance now looked worn. Zelda was worried for his spirit.

As they made their way out of the mirror chamber Zelda told herself she would do whatever she could for him. He had given everything for Hyrule, maybe even more than she knew. But she also knew she would need him in the months to come, and he was going to be one of the few people she could trust. She needed him. Hyrule still needed him.

The question was... did he have anything left to give?

XXXXX

**AN:** There you have it! My updates on this story will probably be fairly sporadic because of college and other responsibilities, but let me know what you all think. I am very fascinated with what happens after the games end because there is so much room for interpretation. I also prefer a more mature and dark view on the series which is why I liked TP so much. I'm very excited for this story and hope you all will read along and give some feedback. Cheers!


	2. Ch 1: Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Bummer.

Chapter 1: Recovery

The journey to New Kakariko was a slow one. At first Link insisted Zelda ride Epona across Hyrule Field, as Epona was too tired from the fight to carry both of them. But as the journey went on and the red potions effects wore off, Zelda demanded that they switch places. By the time they reached the gate to the small mountain town Link was hunched over Epona's neck. As Zelda steered Epona towards the Shaman's residence she heard a grunt behind her.

"No, to the spring. I'm fine and Epona needs the water," She could tell he wouldn't be swayed, suo they turned right and headed towards the healing waters. Once there, Zelda went to get Renado as Epona threw herself down in the shallow water. Link let a small smile cross his face and he joined her, resting against her side.

"Thank you girl. You did well." Epona responded by snorting and splashing him with water. This drew a chuckle from Link before turning into a small frown. He had the sudden urge to use the Twilight crystal Midna had left in his possession. He wanted to speak with Epona again. One of the few perks of being turned into a wolf was that it only served to strengthen his relationship with his horse. Not only his horse, but most of the woodland animals as well. As he mindlessly stroked the crystal in its leather pouch he heard the quick steps of Zelda and Renado approaching from town. Link turned to see a still worried Zelda and the lit up face of the old healer. Renado had been invaluable during Link's journey, not only for his healing ability but his fatherly guidance as well. The village leader had seen Link pretty torn up over the course of his journey and he didn't even try to conceal the relief on his face.

"Link," The shaman whispered as he approached. "You are one stubborn son of Din." The old mans face stretched into a wide grin as he bent over to embrace the young hero. Link couldn't help but smile and return the gesture. But he couldn't contain the grimace of pain when he tried to reach out and Renado's smile left him as soon as it arrived.

"I have all my supplies back at the inn, can you make it back there?" Link simply nodded and used Epona as a crutch to stand up. The springs water was clouded with red as he left the water. He felt guilty to taint the purity of the spring with his wounds. Epona looked up and started to rise from the water as well, but Link stopped her.

"You stay here and relax girl, I'll be back for you soon." Epona didn't look too pleased, but plopped her head tiredly back down in the water.

The hero's boots squelched as they made their way over to the inn. He was soaked from head to toe in the spring's water, which was honestly probably the only thing keeping him upright at the moment. Link retreated within himself to prepare for the pain to come. The water would make it so his clothing didn't stick to his wounds, but the forthcoming process would be anything but pleasant. The trio entered the inn and made their way up the stairs to the second floor room where Link had stayed multiple times during his journey. As the entered the room Link turned and gave Zelda a look.

"Maybe... you should wait outside princess," he tried to say gently.

"Definitely not. Not just because I want to make sure you are okay, but because I can assist in the healing. I still have some strength left." Link sighed and sat down on the bed facing the princess and the shaman.

"I would really rather y.." but Zelda cut him off. "I'm staying Link, I will use my right as ruler of Hyrule if I must." The hero sighed again and resigned himself to his fate.

"Lets get this overwith."

XXXXXXXX

Zelda closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. Her hand covered her mouth and she bit her lip to try and calm the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. She wasn't prepared for the extent of the hero's injuries. As layer after layer was peeled off his frame, it became very apparent just how much he hid from her. Where his chainmail had hung from his right side, there was a deep wound just under his ribs. The gash on his face would definitely scar. He had a stab wound that went up and under his left shoulder blade, which in turn had also broken the bone. His right elbow was dislocated and when Renado had popped it back in place, that was all the princess could take. She was tough, but she hadn't seen that type of carnage up close and personal. She had seen men die, but these wounds were fresh and deep. Through the whole process Link never made a sound. The hero just kept his head down and face hidden. But she could see the tension in his body the whole time. The pain must have been extraordinary.

The door behind her opened and she stumbled before regaining her balance. The shaman walked out and closed the door behind him. The princess observed several bloody towels in his grasp.

"How is he?"

The shaman took a resigned breath. "He will of course be okay. But the recovery will be long. He is without question the toughest son of Din I have ever and will ever meet. Don't be mistaken princess, I saw him pretty cut up at times during the darkness. But this, the wounds are different. You don't usually see these types of wounds after a battle. They have a more... torturous quality to them."

"Ganondorf," Zelda stated simply. "It honestly does not surprise me. But I'll also be frank with you shaman, it isn't his body I am worried for."

"Yes I know what you mean. Have you spoken with him at all?

Zelda turned her gaze to the ground. "No, he has been almost silent since... since the end. I feel this will be complicated because I know I am going to need him during the rebuilding process."

"If I may be so bold your highness, I feel you must let him attend to his own needs for some time. He is a strong lad. He will recover. But you must let him do so on his own time."

"You are right. It's just that the war is over, but as a nation we are very weak. It isn't going to be easy rebuilding."

The shaman smiled. "Then I guess we are lucky to have you ruling, aren't we your highness?" This garnered a smile from Zelda. "The people love you and I am sure will be itching to return to their normal lives. As for the hero, I see his physical recovery taking at least a month."

"Thank you Renado. I'm afraid I must return to the capital as soon as possible to get things under control. I know Link will be safe here, and may want to return home to see his family," she reached out and took one of the shaman's bloody hands in both of her own. "You have my thanks. Everything you did for him, you did for Hyrule." The shaman smiled and gave a slight bow to the princess.

"Of course your majesty. I will see to him and send word of anything noteworthy. Know that your presence is always welcome here as well."

With that, the princess of Hyrule took her leave to find a horse for the return to the capital. There was much to be done.

XXXXXXXXX

Link awoke to the soft click of the door shutting behind Renado. Early morning light flooded into the room, unhindered by the effects of the Twilight. It felt warm for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. How long had it been? Over a year, the whole journey had taken. Link had seen his 21st winter pass up in Snowpeak. He had completely forgotten his birthday at the time.

He glanced over at the shaman, in his regular tribal robes made up of intricate diamonds and other shapes. The golds, oranges, and blues of the robe stood out like lightning bolts from the rusty red colored fabric. He was a large man, the shaman, at least six feet tall. His darkly tanned skin and long braided hair fell across the front of his chest. The wrinkles under his eyes tightening as he smiled at the hero.

"Welcome back," he said. He approached the bedside table and set a plate of breakfast on it. The smell made Link's stomach come to life.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days. Your wounds are healing nicely, but you have a long way to go. I sent word to Ordon of your arrival and I would assume Rusl will come bustling into town within the next day or so. Her majesty also returned to the capital. She left this for you." Renado handed Link a simple piece of parchment. He opened it and quickly skimmed its contents, written in neat Hylian script.

_Link,_

_I'm sorry to leave you like this, but as you know I must begin the rebuilding effort. Please, feel no rush in your recovery and take all the time you need. If you are in need of assistance in any way, do not hesitate to send word. I can never repay you for what you have done for Hyrule. The people will know of your deeds. When you are well, I would be pleased if you would visit me in the capital. Until then, keep well._

_Regards,_

_Princess Zelda Harkinian_

Link put the letter down and looked up at Renado, who had a small smile on his face. "How long until I can be up and about?"

"I estimate your wounds will take a month to heal at very least. But then again, you have a resiliency about you when it comes to healing. I know I pressured you during your journey to relax and heal, and I will say I think you should do the same now. But we both know you don't like staying inside for too long, so just make sure you feel well enough before you take your leave. You are welcome for as long as you like."

Link gave the shaman a thankful nod. He then slowly swung his legs off the bed and sat up leaning over the side. The pain under his shoulder blade flared up but overall he was happy with being able to get upright. Renado brought the tray of breakfast over to the bed and the hero's stomach reminded him how long it had been since he had eaten. The tray was filled to the edges with cucco eggs covered in Goron lava sauce, sausage, and goat milk. Less than 10 minutes later it was completely gone.

"Thank you Renado, I almost forgot how good of a cook you are."

The shaman chuckled. "You can thank Luda for that. She could feed the Hylian army with the amount of cooking she does. I think she is starting to aspire towards taking over the head chef position in the castle."

"In that case, I may have to move to the castle. Although Uli and Ilia would make a strong case for themselves." Renado roared with laughter and gave Link a pat on the shoulder before taking the tray and moving towards the door.

"It seems you have quite the conundrum on your hands young hero. I'll let you rest and think on it. As soon as Rusl arrives I will let you know." With that the village leader closed the door behind him and left the hero in peace.

Link laid back down on the bed and took a deep breath. His mind wandered to what he said to Renado. Could he move into the castle? He was sure the princess would let him if he asked, but did he want to? Could he live in the place where he fought the King of Evil? Where he had fought Zelda when she was possessed? Link closed his eyes and shook his head at the memory. No, he couldn't do that. To be surrounded by stone walls and stone floors, stuffy aristocrats, servants, and strict schedules would be suffocating. He would return to Ordon when Rusl came. From there, who knows. He could do whatever he wanted. The glow of the morning sun pulled his attention outside. It was bright, the rustic red terrain of death mountain accented by the colorful buildings of the village at its feet. He had his whole life ahead of him now. Hell, he had only seen 21 winters. The shaman had seen at least 40 himself. But the hero didn't feel young, his body felt old and his soul felt even older. There was no doubt his journey had changed him. How much, he honestly didn't really know. Time would tell all. Link hoped returning to Ordon would settle his restless mind and the nagging feeling in the back of his head. Until then, his focus would remain on the simple task of standing up.

XXXXXXXX

The next four days passed uneventfully. Link managed to stand up, but walking around on his own wasn't an option yet. He was beginning to wonder if Rusl was actually on his way to New Kakariko. The ride from Ordon wasn't more than two days, so why hadn't he arrived? The restlessness only made him want to move around more. Renado ended up fashioning a cane for the young hero, which frustrated him to no end. The savior of Hyrule using a wooden cane? It had to be a joke. But Link could not travel without it. While his wounds had not festered, they had much room for improvement. His mobility was limited to hobbling around town with Epona at his side. But this didn't stop him from patrolling the small town every day. Old habits tended to die hard, and Link woke most nights with images of moblins and other beasts invading his vision. Patrolling was one of the few activities that could keep his mind busy.

Thankfully, Rusl arrived in a huff on the fifth day since Link's arrival. The minute Link limped out of the inn Rusl threw his arms around the young hero. In all his years living in Ordon, Link had always viewed Rusl as an unshakable force. But the old swordsman broke down immediately when he saw his surrogate son constrained to a walking stick.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here Link. When I received word of your return the whole village went crazy," Rusl's voice shook as he spoke. "Everyone felt it when the Twilight lifted. It was tangible. A weight lifted from everyone's shoulders, but no one was sure if we would see you again. When word from Renado came, I cannot tell you the relief Link. The village is a madhouse right now. You have quite the welcoming party waiting for you at home."

"Dad, give him some room to breath!" Link looked past Rusl to see Colin hopping down from the wagon they had used to make the journey. He walked towards Link with a smile on his face. The young man had matured a lot during Link's journey. He took on more responsibility in the village and barely resembled the naive young boy he was not a few months before. His blonde hair was cut shorter and close to his head. The youthful fat that had outlined his face was fading away to create a more defined jawline. The bright blue eyes that used to be innocent and abashed were now sharp and confident. His clothing was more befitting of a warrior than a village boy as well. A tunic not unlike Link's clung to his taller frame. Colin was now just a few inches shy of Link in stature. The tunic was of a rustic red color with tan accents, a hand-me-down from his father.

Colin approached Link and grasped his forearm in a traditional warrior greeting, but then pulled him into a fierce embrace. The boy had always looked up to Link, even before the Twilight. It would have devastated him to lose his surrogate brother.

"I knew you'd make it. Welcome back," Colin said seriously.

"Well I couldn't leave you without a sparring partner right?"

"You'd be surprised Link." Rusl cut in, "he has made a lot of progress. He may be able to give you a run for your money now."

"Well as soon as I can get rid of this bloody stick we'll have to find out," Link waggled his cane in frustration. It was actually a very well made tool. Fashioned out of an old Hylian blackthorn tree, it had a simple knob end that fit well in Link's palm. The deep brown of the Hylian blackthorn looked more black than anything, and was a very dense wood.

"How are your wounds? Do you think you can make the journey back or do you need to wait a little bit longer? We brought the wagon in case, so we have food and blankets if you need to rest." Rusl pointed to the wagon behind them.

"I should be fine, thank you though." Link turned to Renado and held out his hand which the shaman in turn shook. "Thank you Renado, for everything. I won't forget it."

Renado smiled and gave the young hero's arm a pat. "Of course son. You are always welcome here. Don't hesitate to come visit, I know Luda has enjoyed cooking for you these past few days."

"Please thank her again for me, next time I see the princess I'll have to put in a word about her cooking." This brought a laugh from the shaman.

"I'm sure she would appreciate that. Keep well Link, and sleep in every once in awhile. You of all people deserve it."

Link nodded and gave another smile to the shaman before turning and slowly making his way over to the wagon. It was time to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: **There we go the first real chapter of this story. I have a good idea of where I want it to go at this point so I'm excited to delve into the good stuff. Again it may be a little slow updating because of college but stay with me. Another thing to note is it is mostly canon when referencing back to the events TP, but not strictly. Please also review! Any constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged considering this is my first crack at a real story. Cheers til next time.


	3. Ch 2: Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

AN: Thank you to those who have followed and favorited the story thus far! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Another FYI the story doesn't stringently follow canon. Many events are the same, but some chronological order and specifics may vary.

Chapter 2: Return

Clouds were slowly making their presence known in the blue Hylian sky. Large and menacing, they fought the cool spring air for dominance. It was a war of attrition with no end in sight. Shadows from the battle above fell over the countryside as the clouds pushed on, blocking the ground below from the suns welcome embrace. A lone wagon ambled across the dirt path leading from Kakariko towards the southern province of Faron. Soon blood and tears from the war in the sky would fall upon it, but it would pay no heed. The Hylians created buildings and machines to protect them from the elements... "rain" they called it. How ignorant.

A father and son sat on the front of the wagon oblivious to the grand conflict above them. They spoke of small matters, passing the time without a worry or care in the world. The rain was welcome to them. It fed their crops and kept the land healthy. From death and destruction above came life and prosperity below. They only cursed the rain when they got caught in it or when it fell so great that it covered their lands. Trivial, oblivious, ignorant little creatures. Yet not all of them were so. One who understood accompanied the pair. He sat in the back of the wagon with his gaze locked on the heavens. His face stoic and unmoving. But his eyes showed something seldom seen from the young hero. Fear. The blood and tears that spilled from the heavens reminded him of his own. With it came memories of moments he wished to forget. As the first drops of rain fell to earth, Link closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed for it to stop. He prayed for it to leave him alone. But if it heard him, it only laughed in response. The clouds gained ground, the land darkened, and the storm began.

"Link!" The hero turned to see Rusl peering back at him into the wagon. "There isn't enough cover out here so we are just going to keep moving. It should pass over soon enough and we can stop for the night once we reach the woods." Link gave him a nod and was left to his thoughts. The storm quickly gained power and soon the pounding of rain blotted out all other sound. Link huddled against the corner of the wagon, doing his best to block the influence of the storm on his mind.

_The second the door of Telma's bar closed behind him he took off. He sprinted as fast as he could to the exit of the capital. It was raining still, as it had been when he entered the bar for a brief respite. Once out of sight he reached in his pouch and touched the Twilight crystal, completely uncaring of the pain the transformation brought. A deep, agonizing howl released itself from his jaws... and he ran. The wolf ran until he couldn't anymore. He collapsed under a large sturdy oak tree where the rain couldn't soak him further and was once again a man. Link tried to catch his breath as he shook on all fours. Midna jumped out of his shadow, a worried expression filled her features as she reached out to lay a small hand on his shoulder._

_"...Link?" It was almost a whisper. The young hero didn't answer. His dirty blonde hair stuck across his face which was drenched. Whether it was from rain or tears, the imp couldn't be sure. "Link I'm..." She was at a loss. He had never acted like this before. This was a side of him she didn't know existed. A faint neigh could be heard behind them. Midna turned to see Link's horse galloping towards them. That stubborn horse, she did not understand it sometimes. It acted more like a Hylian than most Hylians she had come across, and always seemed to find Link when he needed her._

A light nip on his finger stirred Link from his reverie. Epona's head stuck through the fabric covering the back of the wagon as she kept up with it's slow pace. She nipped his finger harder until Link reached out and scratched under her ear. If a horse could look worried, that was how Epona looked. He leaned down and rested his forehead against the white strip between her eyes. Link then spread the fabric and limped onto the back step of the wagon. Grabbing onto Epona's mane he swung himself onto her back. The rain quickly soaked through his clothing and bandages, bringing a chill to his core. He knew he shouldn't be in the rain, but he didn't care. His fists still grasped Epona as he bent forward and laid down on her neck. Her warmth provided a shield from the barrage of images that sought to overwhelm him. Epona strode behind the wagon gently, trying to comfort her rider with her smooth gait. They walked like this for some time, Link's white-knuckled grip never relaxing. But as his consciousness slipped and his guard dropped, the assault began anew.

_Epona laid down next to Link and muzzled the side of his face. He reached up and gave her a scratch behind her ear, then slowly rested himself against her side. He kept his head down._

_"She didn't even recognize me." The words were barely choked out. The hero's raised his eyes to meet Midna's gaze. They were bloodshot. The exhaustion that had become constant was still there, but now it was filled with more. Grief. Agony. Loneliness. _

_"The girl?" Midna asked. Link couldn't hold her gaze, his head dropped to his chest. _

_"Ilia. My best friend. I... I've known her my whole life. She didn't even bat an eye." Link looked back up, but now there was anger in his eyes. It was quickly stifled by remorse._

_"The day this began, we were at the Ordon spring when the bulbins attacked. I didn't react. Ilia... she was shot by an arrow. Before I moved I was knocked out. When I woke up she was gone," his voice got quicker and more desperate as he spoke. "I ran to Faron Woods. That's when I found the Twilight and was turned. Back there, that was the first time I have seen her since that day. She doesn't even know who I am anymore, and its all my fault. If I would have been ready, if I would have done something, ANYTHING-"_

_"There was no way you could have known Link! You can't blame yourself," Midna said. She was rattled by how Link was acting. He was usually so calm and collected, even when they first met he had never acted like this. "Don't do this to yourself, please."_

_"They still have the others too. Colin, Beth, Talo, Malo. Those damned bulbins still have them. It's been months and I have left them with those monsters!" Link was starting to sound panicked. His voice was hoarse with strain and his breathing was out of control. He tried to stand up. "I have to find them. I have to save them, they'll never forgive me now." _

_Midna pushed her small arms into his chest to try and keep him against Epona. She was flat out scared now. Her companion had lost himself in his grief. "Link, no! You can't right now! We will save them, I promise you we will. But now is not the time! You need to rest and wait for the storm to pass over. Then I promise we will find them. But please Link, just calm down and stay here with me." _

_The hero's eyes met Midna's. The pain they held was tangible. He pushed her off of him and stood up. This got Epona's attention, and she immediately stood up and circled to face Link. He started for his pouch, where the crystal lay, but Epona rushed forward and shoved him against the tree with her snout. She pulled on his sleeve and nipped at his fingers until he quit trying to grab the crystal. Link buried his face in Epona's neck, and wept. He sunk to his knees and leaned back against the tree, tremors wracking his frame. Epona settled back down next to him and muzzled him while Midna looked on from the ground in utter shock. Here was the man that was supposed to help her get her kingdom back. The man that had already gone through hell and never faltered before was now reduced to this. It was a moment she wouldn't forget for the rest of their journey._

XXXXXXXXXX

Rusl looked out from under the makeshift roof above him and Colin. They had attached it to the driver's seat of the wagon during the last rainy season and it had proven extremely useful. The storm was clearing up. It had come down hard for a couple hours but he was glad they kept moving, they had reached the entrance to Faron Woods. He turned back to tell Link of their arrival, but found an empty wagon. Rusl instantly tensed up. "Link!?" Colin looked at his father, but before he could ask what was going on they heard Epona's whinny behind them. The horse walked up alongside the men where they could see Link draped across her back. He was completely soaked, his green tunic now the darkest shade of the forest. Rusl hopped down from the front seat of the wagon and ran to Epona's side. He gripped the hero's shoulder and wrung it slightly to wake him. Link's eyes slowly opened and looked at the swordsman. They were bloodshot and exhausted and his cheeks were swollen.

"Link what in the name of Din were you doing? How long were you out in the storm?" Link slowly lifted himself into an upright position on Epona as he regained full consciousness.

"Not too long Rusl. Just thought I'd give Epona some company during the storm is all," Rusl was skeptical at best.

"You shouldn't have been out in the rain Link. Your clothes are soaked, your bandages will need changing, and now you may catch cold. You are weakened enough as it i-" but Link cut him off.

"Rusl. I'm fine. I promise." The hero gave Rusl a small smirk to prove it.

"If you say so. We're only about a half day away from home now. I think you should change your dressings now, Renado was kind enough to give us extras. Then please rest until we get home. We brought your old ranch clothing as well just in case."

"Thanks Rusl," Link slowly got off Epona but kept an arm on top off her. He stayed where he was and looked back over at the older swordsman sheepishly. "Uhh, do you think you could grab my cane for me?"

"Here Link." Colin came over and handed it to Link, who nodded his thanks and made his way over to the back of the wagon, watched by the father and son the whole time. Once he was in the wagon Rusl grunted his disapproval and returned to the front to continue the way home.

Link aired out and re-bandaged his wounds as they trio got back on their way. The wounds were healing well, but it would still be some time before Link was fully mobile again. He felt older than ever, both mentally and physically. The storm had taken its toll on the hero, triggering thoughts he had successfully suppressed for the last week. The shaman had pulled him aside the night before Rusl arrived and tried to speak with him about the nightmares. While Link shrugged him off, he offered a piece of wisdom that had stuck.

_"I have heard you in the night even though you deny it, and I'm afraid it may get worse before it gets better. As your body heals my son, your mind will open. Because you will have to focus less energy on your pain you may find your wounds will shift from your body... to your mind. Spend time with the children and your family when you go home, keep your mind in the present. Avoid things that will remind you of the Twilight until you are ready." The shaman gripped both of Link's shoulders and looked intently at him. "Please heed my words on this, I know too well the details of this matter. You will heal, just make sure you give yourself the time and space to do so. And above all young hero, remember that it is over. You have won, the danger is in the past, now is the time for joy."_

He mulled over the shaman's statements. The storm had been the reminder. Many of Link's darkest moments took place in the rain, and he knew he would have to come to terms with it since they were entering the rainy season. _How ironic_, he thought. Hopefully the shaman was right and going home to Ordon would ease the burdens on his mind. He was looking forward to seeing the children, Uli's new baby and... Ilia. The memory from the storm was still fresh. What would happen when he saw her? The last time he saw any of them was before he went after Zant nearly two months ago. Leaving Ilia after she regained her memory tore him apart, but it motivated him many times when he needed it. It was also hard to believe the last leg of the journey had taken that long. How would they react when they saw him again? Anxiety was creeping into him, but also excitement. Link had been looking forward to this moment for a long time, and it was finally approaching.

A grin spread across the hero's face as he held up his old ranching clothes. But as he tried to pull the tight brown undershirt over his arms and torso he realized it was too tight. Muscle now filled the hero's frame. He had always been in shape due to his lifestyle, but now he was defined and even stronger than before. It seemed the journey had changed his body just as much as his mind. So Link peeled off the undershirt and simply threw on the larger white shirt he usually wore on top. The same thing happened with his forest green pants, although thankfully they still fit. Having successfully dried and clothed himself, he opened the back flaps of the wagon and sat down, his feet dangling over the edge. His feet felt so free in his old sandals as opposed to boots. Wriggling his toes he passed the next few hours by studying the revived forest around him. The sunlight burst through the trees, the birds sang, and a light breeze floated lazily across the brush. Faron woods had a calming effect on him, taking away some of the burdens of his mind. He even caught himself with an unconscious smile on his face. After a while he was jolted by the wheels of the wagon skipping across wood. He looked down and realized they were crossing the Faron Valley bridge. Link looked up and grinned at Epona who was following just behind the wagon.

"Almost home girl."

She responded by shaking her head and prancing excitedly. Not ten minutes later they passed the entrance to the Ordon Spring, then they rounded the corner to the village and Link's treehouse came into view. It looked exactly the same as he left it. The ladder going up about eight feet to the plateau where the main level was situated. Supported by stone and covered in vines, the small house was nestled into the base of a very large deku tree. One of the oldest in the forest, Bo and Rusl guessed it was at least a century old. A very large cleanup was due inside his house though, he was sure. As they passed the house towards the village Link noticed his practice dummies were completely shredded. One was severed completely in half, another didn't have a head, and the third had at least ten arrows lodged in various vital areas. _Looks like Colin really has been busy,_ Link thought to himself, _hopefully not too much so._ Link desperately wanted for Colin and the other children to still be able to enjoy their childhood and innocence, it was one of the most important things he had fought to protect. But he knew there was only so much he could do, their time in captivity with the bulbins surely had an effect. He made a mental note to speak with Colin about the matter later.

"Welcome home," he turned to see Rusl and Colin smiling at him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize they had entered the village and were now stopped next to the pumpkin patch. He returned the smile and, using the cane as support, hopped off the back of the wagon. Commotion quickly took over as the villagers started pouring out of their houses. Everyone was there, even the moody Malo decided to make an appearance. Link was quickly swept into what seemed like an endless line of bone-crushing hugs, slaps on the back, congratulations, and words of welcome. It was impossible not to let the happiness fill him as he made small talk with everyone from the village, and he was relieved when they refrained from bringing up his injuries. He was surprised to see many new buildings and faces as well.

"During the darkness many had fled the capital and surrounding areas and ended up here," Mayor Bo explained. "When the Twilight lifted they decided to remain. We are a town growing in both population and stature thanks to you Link," he said with a smile.

Link continued to move throughout the crowd catching up with the goings-on in the village and meeting some of the new villagers. There were at least five new families including Ered the new town blacksmith, and his wife Mika and son Ned, Creedence the farmer with his wife Leia and three children, and Jedd the woodworker with his son Nathaniel. Some of the new faces were recognizable from the time he had spent in the capital during his journey and some were new. A young man who looked to be about Link's age approached him and held out a hand which Link took. He had jet black hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. His features were lean and angular, with dark brown eyes and pale skin. So pale it seemed as though he had barely seen the sun. His skin seemed almost perfect as well, which Link thought was odd as he only ever saw such clean skin on nobles in the capital. With Link not fully upright due to the cane the man was about an inch taller, although thinner. He wore a dark brown ranchers tunic which was a very simple shirt and pants pulled together by a tan corded belt. A stronger leather belt circled his waist with a hunting knife attached. The man's grip was firm, but not unkind. He smiled at Link as he reached up and grasped his shoulder with his other hand.

"Well met, I am Vilas. I resided in a small town outside the capital before the Twilight, and made my way here when it was attacked. I just wanted to say welcome home, and thank you." He said the last part with a knowing glint in his eye. Everyone in the town knew Link had a large part in the war effort, but very few knew the full extent of his journey. The way he said thank you made Link a bit uneasy. But he pushed those thoughts aside and smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you Vilas, and thank you as well. It is good to be back." With that Vilas gave Link a nod and moved on, disappearing into the crowd. Link turned and looked over the crowd, there was one person he had yet to see here. He caught Bo's eye, who cocked his head in a beckoning manner. When Link made his way over to the mayor he pulled him aside.

"Who is the black-haired man, Vilas?" Link asked.

"Ah you met him did you? He appeared just after the children returned, said he came from a small village. He is a little quiet but friendly enough. He has been helping out all over town actually, been a great extra hand for building." Link swept his gaze over the crowd, but couldn't locate the man. "Anyway Link, I wanted to let you know-" he turned his gaze back to the mayor. "Ilia is up at the ranch. She has been up there all day so she won't have heard of your return yet. The poor girl hasn't been able to sit still since we received word of your arrival in Kakariko. You should go see her, I'll stay and keep everyone here mingling."

Link's eyes widened and he turned towards the ranch on the south side of town. He gave a quick thanks to the mayor and made his way quickly towards the ranch. Each step towards the ranch brought a bit of anxiety to the hero. The small path to the ranch was not long but moving with a cane made the few minutes pass by slower than Link would have liked. By the time he reached the ranch gate he was slightly out of breath and stopped for a second. What would he say to her? How would she react to him? There was only one way to find out. He continued through the open gate into the pasture. The Ordon ranch was picturesque, with large forest trees surrounding a wide open pasture with goats and horses milling about. The grass was a bright and healthy green, with small patches of flowers and bushes spread throughout the field. A wooden fence ran along the forest edge connecting everything to the barn on the west side of ranch, to Link's right. The barn wasn't as large as the royal stables, but it held its own and had stood the test of time. It had yet to fully gray, keeping a healthy brown color in its wooden beams. Link made his way further into the field observing the place he spent so much time as a kid. Ordon ranch was one of the few places that had not changed since he was young, and for that he loved it. He let the place fill his vision as he continued forward, until his eyes fell to the center of the pasture. Link instantly froze in his tracks.

There, standing in front of him tending to one of the horses, was Ilia.

XXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** I'm very happy with how this one turned out. I think the return home is important and some of the significance of it should be shown. It got pretty angsty there in the beginning, but I enjoyed writing the intro a lot, and Link's struggle is also a big part of this story. What did you think of Vilas? I'm excited to develop his character and the story further. Thank you again to those who have reviewed and followed thus far, and please review if you haven't done so. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Until next time, cheers.


End file.
